


Cure

by SadieandJack



Category: Mary Russell - Laurie R. King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Holmes needs a secret list from a man and Russell is the perfect person to get it. Only it could mean her demise.
Relationships: John Watson - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/Mary Russell





	Cure

I laughed at Holmes as he spit out mud after falling into a muddy hole of water in a field. He looked up at me as I hid my face giggling.

"You could at least help me." He said

"I'm sorry, Holmes." I said, bending over laughing. He held out a hand for me to take. I took his hand pulling him. He yanked me to him and I screamed falling in behind him. I came up covered in mud hearing him laughing. "That was not funny!"

I climbed out spitting the mud from my teeth as he got out beside me laughing still. I swatted him and he laughed again.

After a bath and changing I felt like a new person. Holmes knocked coming in seeing me standing by the window.

"Still mad?"

"Yes." I said

"You thought it was funny when I was in there."

"Yes I did." I said

He sighed looking at me. I walked over studying his face.

"You smell better." I said

"Thank you."

"You look better to."

He raised his hand pushing me back onto the bed. I stood up and he did it again.

"Holmes stop it!" I said

He shoved me again. I stood and he kissed me. His hands went to my arms as he tilted his head deepening the kiss. He moved back watching me open my eyes looking at him.

"You smell better to." He said, watching me smile.

Watson danced with me at a party at Lord Homwood's home a week later. Holmes stood in the corner looking around the room. The music ended and we clapped before walking over to Holmes.

"Holmes he may not be here." Watson said, as he looked for the man that Holmes was investigating.

He silently looked around.

I sighed looking around seeing a man looking in my direction. He walked over to us clearing his throat.

"Excuse me, but I would be honored if you would dance with me." He said

Uncle John and Holmes looked at him then they both turned to me.

"You may." I said, taking his hand. He nodded at Holmes and Uncle John taking me to the dance floor. We waltzed around the room. Holmes pulled me away as the music ended. I let him take me outside into the cool air.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Do you know Hardwick Granger?"

"Yes, he and I met at a book shop a few weeks ago."

He sighed searching my eyes.

"Holmes, what is the matter?"

"We need to watch him."

"You mean he is the one your after?"

"Yes, and he is inside."

I knew what he was going to say a moment later.

"No, Holmes not this time." I said, walking past. He pulled me back putting his hands on my face.

"Russell we could lose him."

"I cannot do that."

"Yes, you can."

He pushed me into the room and I looked around seeing Hardwick by the door to the hall talking to a woman. I turned looking at Holmes seeing him motioning me to move. I slowly walked over to the man in question. He looked over seeing me and a big smile formed on his face.

"Miss. Russell is it?" He asked

"Yes, how do you do?" I asked, shaking his hand.

"Very well. My you look lovely." He said, looking me up and down.

"Thank you." I said, glancing over at Holmes standing by Watson. He glared at me motioning me to move. "Mr. Granger would you care to go out onto the balcony?"

"Yes." He said

He went to the door as I looked at Holmes. We went through going to the balcony down the hallway. I took in the air as Hardwick stood by the railing looking out.

"London is just a magical place." He said

"Yes it is." I said, walking over.

He turned leaning back against the railing looking at me.

"Miss. Russell seems to formal."

"Mary." I said

"Mary." He repeated

I watched him move to me putting his hand on my arm.

"Mr. Granger what are you doing?" I asked, smiling.

"Saying hello." He said, leaning in kissing me. I moved back watching his eyes look at mine.

"I like it when you say hello."

"Would you care to walk?"

"I would love to." I said "Just give me five minutes."

He nodded watching me leave. I went to the main room going to Holmes. He sipped from a glass of wine seeing me.

"Give it to me." I said

He reached into his coat pocket taking my hand slipping the small vial inside. He looked around as I walked away. Hardwick met me at the door and off we went down the stairs onto the sidewalk.

"Where do you live?" I asked

"Would you like to come for a drink?"

"Yes."

He took my hand leading me. I knew Holmes and Watson would not be to far away. We came upon a large house on the corner of Lemley Street. He took me up the stairs to his front door. Kissing him gave me a chance to evaluate his compared to Holmes. It was sloppy and wet as for Holmes it was soft and sometimes passionate.

Hardwick opened the door to his house leading me in. I looked around as he took my coat.

"The servants have gone to bed." He said

"Good." I said, letting him lead me into a room I thought was a study. Once inside it was a struggling match between his hands and lips. I just closed my eyes praying that soon it would be over. I drew back breathing fast as he did.

"Perhaps….a drink?" I asked

"Yes, I will get them."

Walking out of the room I went to the desk in the corner opening the drawers searching for to slip of paper Holmes needed. I could hear him coming as I ran over to the green sofa sitting down. He smiled coming in holding two wine glasses.

"I think you will like this." He said, handing one glass to me. I took a drink.

"Mmm, this is delicious."

He nodded taking a drink from his glass. I set mine down moving over to him.

"I am not that interested in wine at the moment." I said, taking his glass from him. He moved back against the arms rest looking at me.

"What are you interested in?"

I set the glass on the small table behind him smiling.

"I am interested in you."

He looked at my lips watching me move closer taking his lips with mine. He moaned pulling me closer. I opened my eyes undoing the stopper on the vial then I poured it into his drink. I moved back hearing him breathing fast. His hands went down my back watching as I got his glass and mine.

"A toast to a new friend." I said

He nodded taking his glass drinking the wine in one big gulp. I set my glass down again leaning against him.

"You have beautiful eyes." I said

He smiled again pulling me to him. I moved back touching his face.

"What time is it?"

"I don't know." I said

"You cannot leave."

"Am I your prisoner?" I asked

"The drug has not taken effect." He said

I froze looking at him. He watched me sit back looking at him.

"You…drugged me?"

"We know who you are." He said

I stood backing up. He stood wavering from the drug I gave him.

"We? Who are we?" I asked

"Your so…beautiful." He said, before falling back on the sofa going limp. I watched this then I went to his desk looking around stopping as my vision started to get blurry. I shook my head blinking looking around again. When I found nothing I ran outside down to the sidewalk bumping into Holmes.

"I couldn't find it." I said

"Then you must go back in." He said

"Holmes, he put something in my drink." I said

He pulled me to a street lamp looking into my eyes.

"You have ten minutes at most."

"What should I do?"

"Watson?" He called

Uncle John came out of the alleyway beside the house seeing us.

"Stay with Russell."

"Yes, Holmes."

I watched him go then I took hold of Watson's arm.

"Mary what is wrong?" He asked, looking at me concerned.

"He drugged me." I said

He looked at me then up at the house. Holmes came down slipping something into his pocket. I closed my eyes shaking my head opening them seeing Holmes looking at me.

"Did you get it?" Watson asked

"Yes." Holmes said

He looked at me strangely. Taking me by the arm he led us back to Watson's. Holmes sat in a chair near the bed when I woke up. I sat up dizzy looking over at him.

"Holmes you look like a bird of prey sitting there." I said, blinking.

"Russell, I have been sitting up all night concerned over your well-being. Any other person would be grateful."

I laid back rolling my eyes.

"Do not roll your eyes." He said

I looked over at him sighing.

We left Watsons and walked along the street. I suddenly remembered the words that Hardwick said. Holmes stopped looking at me.

"We."

"What?"

"Why did Hardwick say we?" I said, looking at him.

"What are you talking about?" Holmes asked, confused.

"He said we know who you are."

"It's nothing." He said, shaking it off.

"Holmes what did he mean by that?"

"Your making something out of nothing, now come along." He said, walking.

"Holmes, I know you are just doing that to distract me." I said, bumping into his back. He turned around looking at me.

"I said it was nothing, when I mean that I am saying it is nothing. Now would you care to walk or stand there attracting attention?"

I glared at him walking ahead. He watched me a moment before following. We arrived at my house a few minutes later. Holmes watched me go up the stairs not saying a word.

He cleared his throat and I stopped looking at him.

"Did you forget something?" He asked

I came back down slowly standing down on the last step looking at him.

"I do not believe I did."

He raised my hand kissing it looking at me.

"You have made my hand wet." I said, cringing yanking it away.

"I am getting a tone from you."

"Really?" I said, turning going up the stairs. He smiled watching me go inside slamming the door. Que helped me off with my coat as I grumbled to myself. I went up the stairs without a word shutting the door.

I bathed and dressed ready for another day. Holmes came by the next day seeing me looking at a letter in the hallway. I looked over at him then back at the letter.

"I see you survived a night." He said

"Without your help." I said

He walked over looking at the letter then at me.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you."

I looked at him watching as he took the letter in my hand dropping it onto the floor then he pulled me to him kissing my lips. He moved back looking into my blue eyes.

"I hate you." I said

He smiled kissing me again then he took my hand leading me into the sitting room.

"I want you to come out with me." He said, sitting down.

"Where?"

"The docks." He said

"I am not going there." I said, walking over to the mantle.

"Russell, you like the docks."

"What are we going there for?"

"I thought we could walk about."

"In the dangerous part of town?" I said

"Yes."

I smiled shaking my head. Holmes took my hand pulling me till I was sitting on him.

"No, I am not going." I said

"Russell." He said

"No!" I said, trying to get up.

"Russ." He said, giving me his best begging look.

"No." I said

"My dear."

I sighed looking at him.

"No."

I tried again to get up, but he held me down.

"Holmes, let me get up!" I said

"I am not done with you yet."

He kissed my neck reaching the sensitive spots making my eyes close. I moved my head so he could reach certain areas.

"Please come." He said, against my neck.

"No." I said

"Please." He said, reaching the spot that drove me crazy. I turned grabbing his head yanking him in for a kiss. After a minute of driving him crazy I let him move his head back breathing elevated looking at him.

"No." I said, getting up leaving the room.

He left shortly after and I went about my work around the house. I slept in bed that night oblivious to the fact that a man entered my room by my window. He walked over locking my door. I moved to my side as the man walked over. Moving onto my back I opened my eyes seeing a dark figure standing over me.

I started to scream when he put a pillow over my head holding it tightly. I struggled feeling the air dwindle to nothing. He felt my struggling lesson then stop. Lifting the pillow he touched my neck then lifted me up over his shoulder going to the window climbing down.

I slowly moved my head hearing the sound of an engine. The car stopped as I heard talking between two men. One of them opened their door then opened the back door where I was. My arm was yanked up and then a needle was injected. Before I passed out I heard one of them say something about getting back at Holmes.

Holmes sat in Watson's sitting room staring into space thinking as Watson stood by the window behind him.

"Did you check the hotels?"

"Yes." Holmes said

"As the days come and go we lose her." Watson said

"I am well aware of that." Holmes said

A hurried knock made them jump. Holmes got up running to the door seeing the boy that he used as an informant.

"Simpson, what have you found?"

"A man called Granger has her, Mr. Holmes. He left town suddenly."

"Did you find out where?" Watson asked

"Brighton."

Holmes gave him some money and then ran out the door.

Granger came into the room I was lying in. He looked at me in the bed in the middle of the room. I had not moved since they left me there. He walked around the bed moving my head looking at my eyes.

"Mr. Holmes will pay handsomely for you." He said, patting my cheek "Such a beauty."

His hand went down to my chest.

"Mmm." I moaned, moving my head.

"Your awake?" He asked, touching my chin. "We can't have that."

Another shot was given. I stilled sleeping as he went out locking the door.

Holmes walked down the path leading to the cottage by the sea. He looked around not seeing a soul. He took out his revolver making his way to the cottage standing beside the door looking around. He listened for noise inside then he tried to the door. Quietly walking in he looked around the rooms seeing that no one was there.

He went up the stairs to each door until he hit a locked one. Taking out a lock pick kit he had in his pocket he went to work getting it to unlock a second later. Slowly opening the door he saw me on the bed lying limply on my side. An open window moved my night gown as a breeze came in. Holmes shut the door walking over to me. He leaned over touching my arm seeing red spots where needles were inserted. Touching my neck he felt a slow beat.

Quickly he took one of the blankets wrapping it around me then he lifted me up against him taking me out of the room. He got outside walking away from the cottage stopping as he heard a man behind him clearing his throat. Holmes stopped turning seeing Granger standing behind him with a gun.

"Put her down." He ordered

Holmes gently laid me down then stood looking at Granger.

"Your very sentimental about her." He said

"As are you." Holmes said

"Give me the list." Granger said

"I don't have it."

"Come you can do better then that."

"You can go to Scotland Yard and get it." Holmes said, eyeing him.

"That was very foolish thing to do." He said "Get it for me."

"No."

"If you don't she will die." He said "I injected a poison in her blood stream. In a matter of hours she will die."

Holmes looked at him wide-eyed. Granger smiled as he waited for him to say something.

"Now get it for me."

Holmes looked down at me then he looked at Granger.

"No." Holmes said

"I have to say that your refusal will cost you." Granger said, aiming the gun at me. Holmes watched the man's finger start to squeeze the trigger.

"I'll do it." Holmes said

Granger smiled nodding aiming his gun at Holmes. Granger had Holmes place me back in the bed at the cottage guarded by the other man while Granger and he went to London. Holmes walked to the Yard going inside. Granger stood outside waiting. Holmes came back out with the paper. As he handed Granger the list he sighed watching him look at the paper then smile looking at Holmes.

"Thank you."

"Now that you have what you have allow my friend to go and help Russell."

Granger looked at his watch then he looked at Holmes.

"Her time ran out."

Holmes glared at him as he waved walking away. He reached the street only to be stopped by some men. Granger turned being arrested he was taken up the stairs looking at Holmes as they went in.

Watson and Holmes ran to the cottage seeing the other man come out aiming his gun.

"Where is Granger?"

"Arrested." Holmes said

The man looked at Holmes and Watson. He slowly dropped his gun raising his hands. Holmes looked at Watson then at him.

"Is she alive?" Holmes asked

The man nodded looking at him.

"Take care of Russell." Holmes said

"I have the cure it's beside the bed." The man said

Watson went in running up the stairs. He opened the door to the room I was in and quickly went to work. Holmes came up seeing Watson lifting me up in his arms touching my neck.

"Well?"

Watson patted my cheek watching as I moved my head slightly. He watched my eyes open looking at him. He took my hand rubbing it. I closed my eyes as he sighed.

A week later, Holmes came in to my house in London. He walked in to the sitting room seeing me standing by the window. I faced him as he walked over looking at me. He smiled as I smiled at him.

"Do you feel up to another mystery?"

"Just say the word, Holmes."


End file.
